Star Legends Basic Guide
'Star Legends Basic Guide' First of all, Welcome to this wikia. If you need help or information, you'll find it here. I wanted to share some of the etiquette and strategy tidbits I've picked up with everybody. These are guidelines, and it's okay to break some of them if you are experienced and know what you're doing. PACING DO wait patiently at a level's entrance for your teammates to arrive and get ready. Some maps, especially in the Delta-7 campaign, have large groups of enemies that you can trigger right from the start. Others, like the last CyCorp map, have multiple sub-maps, and each sub-map might begin with a mass attack. If you wait for everyone to be ready, you will have a greater chance to survive. DON'T continue a level while one of your teammates is listed as "BUSY". If the teammate is busy, they are likely equipping items or adjusting skills/stats. The end result is that they'll be a more powerful teammate. Plus, you'll be one gun short if you move on without them. This goes doubly true for busy engineers - a busy healer means no heals. DO stay with your group, even if you know they are going the wrong way. Some groups skip parts of maps in order to get to the boss more quickly. If you think that your group is lost, let them know. DON'T waste unnecessary time when a teammate is using an Enhancer. Your teammate spent real life cash to boost his abilities. Those boosts indirectly benefit you. You should still pause to let people regroup or regenerate before a battle, but don't slow the party down. DO wait for your teammates to recover mana before tackling the map's boss. Many times, your team's mana reserves will dwindle as you slug it out though a level. When you get to the map's boss, wait a little bit so that everyone can recharge. If you don't, your team may run out of mana during the fight, preventing them from using critical skills or forcing them to drink potions. ENEMY GROUP MANAGEMENT DON'T open a door or activate a switch while your team is fighting...unless the map you're on requires it. In general, opening a door can trigger an enemy attack from a group waiting behind that door. If you open up the door, you'll add extra enemies to the group already attacking you. This could easily result in your team's demise. DON'T wander off from the group, get yourself in trouble, and then come running back to the group with 12 mobs in tow. You're going to die anyway; there's no sense in killing all your teammates too. DO check your mini-map for enemies that spawn behind you. On certain maps, enemies will spawn in the hallways after the first character walks by. If you keep going, you may leave the rest of your team behind. CHARACTER MAINTENANCE DO try and postpone character maintenance for the beginning of levels or for back at the base. Try to enter each map with an empty inventory and have all stats and skillpoints assigned. DON'T abandon your team to go turn quests in back at the base. If you finish a quest, just wait until your team splits up before turning it in. There's not time limit to turn in your quests. You may temporarily miss getting the next quest in the quest chain, but you can always pick it up later. You'll also be playing the map over and over, anyway. CHARACTER DEATH DON'T be afraid to die. Currently, the only penalty to dying is that you come back alive with ~30% health and mana. You may also have to hike back to the rest of your party. Disregard this tip if you're trying to achieve a spotless death record. DO (politely) ask for an Engineer to revive you when you die. Sometimes an Engineer won't notice that you've died, or they may think you'll choose to respawn at the entrance. If you ask for a revive, you may save yourself from a long walk back from the map's start. GENERAL SKILL USAGE DON'T just auto-attack. Use your skills, too! The skills you acquire in-game are critical in destroying your foes and keeping your party alive. If you put forth minimal effort, people will notice. DO attempt to understand how your skills function. Skills in Star Legends can have have unintended consequences. You need to understand how they work before you employ them on a regular basis. For example, the Engineer's Suppression skill causes other players to change their auto-attack targets. If used during a boss fight, it may make your teammates change their targets from the boss to some of the extra enemies. DO be careful when using your enemy knockback skills. Avoid knocking enemies back into another untriggered group of enemies. Try to lead your targets back a little where you can knock them sideways, or get behind them and knock them back down the a cleared corridor. DON'T use a knockback skill on an enemy that someone else is kiting. (Kiting is the act of shooting an enemy while running backwards.) If you use a knockback skill on the enemy, you risk knocking the enemy into your teammate. DON'T use AOE skills indiscriminantly. Using an AOE skill may trigger extra nearby enemies. Before you unleash the skill, look around you to make sure you won't pull more enemies into the fight. DO learn to time your skills with your teammates to cause skill combos. Suppression (EN) + Force Hammer (CM) = Mez Breaker Graviton Slam (CM) + Lurch (OP) = Ripper Psychic Lash (OP) + Transference (EN) = Backlash LOOTING DON'T open a chest unless your party is close by. In Star Legends, everyone gets loot from a chest, provided they are within range of it. If you are greedy and make a bee-line for every chest, you are essentially robbing your teammates of loot. DO wait for fallen party members to arrive before looting if you wipe in a room with treasure. Again, nobody likes to lose out on treasure. If someone dies and is running back to the room, they'll be upset if the chest was looted. This goes doubly so if that person was the one who unlocked a class-specific door for you. DON'T be the first one to open a supply crate / treasure chest. Let others have the enjoyment of opening the chest. You'll still get your loot. Plus, you won't be the one held accountable for stealing the chest. DO keep a look out for class-specific doors that you can open. Engineers can open broken terminals. Operatives can hack purple terminals. Commandos can breech damaged doors. Be careful, though. These doors don't always offer unguarded loot! BUYING & SELLING DON'T list useless junk in the auction house. If it's a trash (grey) or common (white) item, just sell it. It's worthless, unless it's part of a crafting recipe. DON'T list quest rewards in the auction house. Just because you got that nifty green item from a quest doesn't mean you should sell it. Items to avoid selling: Advanced Flashguns Advanced Power Glove Advanced ARK-X Cannon DO buy Platinum. Star Legends is a free-to-play mobile MMORPG. You can play the entire game (currently) for free. If you like the game, you should support the developer by buying Platinum, the pay-to-pay currency. Platinum can be purchased for real cash and can be used to buy many character enhancements. There is an other way to obtain platinums. NativeX and Trialpay are offerring "free offers" where players can download applications or fill up a survey to obtain free platinums. SOCIAL DON'T send friend requests or guild joining requests to everyone you see. Some people find these requests from strangers to be annoying. Friend requests never appear to expire, and you have to reject them one-by-one to clear your list. Guild requests do expire, but the message text of the invite can briefly take up most of a phone's viewing screen. If you want friends, spend a few minutes talking to someone. DON'T put people down because they are using an iOS/Android device. The game is meant to be social, and the last thing you want to do is alienate half your prospective teammates. DO re-map your quick-sayings. The default quick-sayings aren't always useful. CLASSES DO put all your stat points into your class's primary stat. Commandos should put all points into STR. Operatives should put all points into DEX. Engineers should put all points into INT. Unlike Pocket Legends, Star Legends changed to a system where a class derives the most benefit from a single stat. All items are currently wearable by anyone, provided you meet the level and class requirements. DO use properly prefixed equipment for your character. Uncommon (orange) items have a prefix, and that prefix determines what bonuses the item provides. In general... Commandos should choose "Modified" equipment because they boost STR. Operatives should choose "Special" equipment because they boost DEX. Engineers should choose "Limited" equipment because they boost INT. DO plan ahead on what kind of skill-build you want to employ. Take a look at the class forums for some suggested skill builds. A skill point not spent is a skill point wasted. ENGINEERS ENGINEERS, DO max out Empathy and cast it often. Casting Empathy ("that group heal spell") is an Engineer's #1 purpose in a group. If you fail to cast it frequently or put enough skill points into it for it to be effective, people will notice. COMMANDOS COMMANDOS, DO be the first one to run into a crowd of enemies. Commandos have the best armor and are meant to draw fire away from Engineers and (especially) Operatives. OPERATIVES OPERATIVES, DON'T be afraid to run, but DO stay in an Engineer's heal radius and also away from dormant enemies. Operatives have low armor and can die quickly. Against melee-only enemies, it's okay to run around. Just remember that Engineers have a fixed healing radius. If you run out of it, you won't be able to get Empathy cast upon you for 8 seconds. Also, avoid running into a new group of enemies. Don't be "that guy" who blunders into the next mob cluster. OPERATIVES, DON'T be the first one to run into a crowd of enemies. Again, Operatives have very low armor compared to the other classes. Let the Commandos start the fight. You'll be the one who finishes it. Reference: http://fantasysportsvideogames.blogspot.ca/2013/01/star-legends-basic-guide.html Category:Guides